The present invention relates to a device for use with self-adhesive removable labels and more particularly to a device that initiates the process of removing the label from the support paper.
Self-adhesive removable labels of the type in which a label is removed from a support paper and then applied to a package or envelope are in common use in both offices and shipping and receiving facilities. Typically, these labels are removed from their support paper by prying a corner of the label away from the support paper or by applying a rubbing motion with the thumb and forefinger in order to separate the backing from the label. While the labels themselves are convenient in that they require no moistening or application of adhesive, the process of removing the label from the support paper is less than satisfactory in that it is often difficult to pry the label from a corner of the support paper or to rub the support paper away from the label.
The present invention provides a device that easily separates a corner of the label from its associated support paper so that the label may be easily peeled away from the support paper.